


You're gonna catch me fall

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Enoshima Junko, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One happy birthday is what Mukuro and Junko secretly begged for... But that's not what Destiny had prepared for them.ORTsumiki and Maizono being amazing and supportive girlfriends when Junko and Mukuro respectively are suffering and in pain... Especially on their birthday.





	1. Junko/Mikan

Tsumiki Mikan held her girlfriend, Enoshima Junko, as closely as possible, her hands caressing softly the fashionista’s back. The blonde, on the other hand, returned the hug weakly, as if all energy and strength had vanished from her body to leave an empty shell behind.

The Ultimate Nurse couldn’t stop remembering the headlines of that day’s news, headlines which crushed her heart and made her sick to her stomach:  _ “Enoshima Junko, the gorgeous fashionista, sexually assaulted by her manager, who had handcuffed her to a pole, on her birthday.”  _

When the manager was being arrested by the police, he screamt that he hadn’t raped the fashionista and that Junko,  _ her  _ Junko, had seduced him. He was right about not raping her, but that was only because a guard had heard Junko’s distressed screams before anything could have happened. 

Truth be told, Mikan blamed herself. She couldn’t stop thinking that if only she had accompanied Junko that morning to the modeling agency and remained close by during her photoshoot, nothing would have ever happened… But she hadn’t been there. Mikan had been wandering around supermarkets and malls to find the perfect present for her girlfriend instead of being by her side. 

Mikan snapped from her thoughts when she felt two soft and gentle hands on her face, resting on her cheeks idly. The nurse noticed that she wasn’t embracing Junko anymore, probably because the blonde had separated from her at some point, and that instead, her girlfriend was trying to comfort  **_her_ ** . 

“Junko-chan?” Mikan muttered, nervousness dripping from her voice as her body shook. Junko moved one of her hands away, only to press her index finger against Mikan’s trembling lips.

“You think too hard and too loud.” Junko whispered, her voice hoarse and defeated. Mikan’s eyes widened, those had been the first words Junko had uttered since she had arrived home a couple of hours before.

“A-Ah! I’m s-sorry…” Mikan apologized, her eyes watery and her voice shaky. Junko shook her head and sighed.

Before Mikan could say something else or apologize any further, Junko pulled her into a hug. To say that the poor nurse was shocked and baffled was a complete understatement. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t understand why Junko was comforting her when she had been the one who had been assaulted…

“This isn’t the first time it happens, y’know?” Junko commented, her voice wavering at the end. “I’ve actually lost count of how many times this has happened, but it definitely isn’t the first one.” The blonde continued, caressing Mikan’s messy hair as she spoke.

“I-I should have been—” The nurse couldn’t finish her complaint since the fashionista hushed her, giving her a tentative squeeze afterwards so that Mikan wouldn’t freak out.

“I’ve gone through worse... Meaning that other people have gone beyond touching my body and shoving theirs against mine like my manager did this morning. Y’know what I mean.” And Mikan did, since she had been in that situation when she was way younger and pestered by everyone and anyone. 

“What I’m trying to say, Mikan… Is that even if you had been there, something could have happened since the possibility is still there.” Junko separated from her, her blue eyes locking with Mikan’s purple ones. 

Mikan sniffled as tears began to run down her cheeks. 

It wasn’t fair that her girlfriend, her kind, beautiful, clever, amazing girlfriend who suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder, had to go through that Hell… It wasn’t fair that Junko had been through that more times than one could count in the past and that she couldn’t do anything to stop it and protect Junko.

“This time, however, has been different from the rest.” Junko added hesitantly after some minutes, one hand travelling down to Mikan’s waist as the other moved away to fiddle with some loose strands of hair before running said hand through her loose hair.

Mikan’s heart raced as she panicked. “H-How so?”

“I have you.” Junko stated, her own tears threatening to escape her watery eyes. “For years, I’ve been alone… Mukuro was in Fenrir and I had nobody to go back to after managers and other people from the modeling world used me as they pleased… But now? I have you.” Before she could stop herself, Junko began to cry.

Mikan raised her shaky hands to Junko’s cheeks and tried to wipe her tears as best as possible.

“So please, don’t think this is your fault… You couldn’t have known.” Junko begged.

“Why… Why are you comforting m-me, when i-it’s you who should be com-comforted?” Mikan asked, biting her lower lip down.

“Because as I said before, you think too hard and too loud… And knowing you, you’re blaming yourself instead of thinking reasonably.” Junko explained, a sad yet fond smile on her face.

Mikan gasped and lowered her head.

Junko sighed and embraced her a bit tighter yet gently.

“I love you, you’re my reason to smile, you make me feel normal, like an actual human, so  **_please_ ** …” Junko made special emphasis on her last word. “Just… Don’t blame yourself.”

And with that being said, she kissed Mikan’s forehead, holding the nurse closely as if her life depended on it whilst the younger girl cried and clung to her, words of love and appreciation being said by both girls.


	2. Mukuro/Sayaka

Ikusaba Mukuro could feel Maizono Sayaka’s piercing, entrancing blue eyes on her, who eyed her with curiosity and what seemed to be amusement.

“You know, Ikusaba-chan? Underneath that tough façade of yours, you’re quite cute.” The Ultimate Pop Sensation sinsang, smiling at the sight of the faint blush that had started to cover the Ultimate Soldier’s cheeks.

Mukuro hesitated for a second. Would it be too forward and awkward if she complimented Sayaka back? The idol had tried to —and greatly succeeded— flatter her first, and they **_were_ ** on a date after all…

“You always look cute though, Maizono-san…” Mukuro uttered, patting her own back mentally when she noticed that Sayaka’s cheeks were reddening in a matter of seconds.

The idol hummed contently, approaching Mukuro subtly and reaching out her left hand to hold Mukuro’s right one. The soldier looked down to their hands and then averted her gaze, intertwining their fingers as she gulped softly. She smiled to herself when Sayaka gave her hand a light squeeze.

“Truth be told… I didn’t expect you to ask me out on my birthday.” Mukuro admitted gently as she observed the tall buildings that surrounded them.

Sayaka had indeed asked Mukuro out on her birthday, and while the soldier was somewhat dubious since she wanted to spend it with Junko as they tended to do when they were kids who were neglected by both of their parents, Mukuro ended up accepting not only because she was actually crushing way too hard on her idol classmate, but also because Junko had left early in the morning to a last minute photoshoot.

“May I know why?” Sayaka asked, actually curious so as to why the soldier was surprised. She thought that her crush on the younger girl was way too obvious and noticeable after all…

“Well, I thought you liked Naegi-kun.” Sayaka laughed and shook her head. Maybe it wasn’t that obvious and noticeable.

“He’s a good guy but... Not my type.” The idol stated as she eyed the crossroads that was at her left. She squeezed Mukuro’s hand again and diverted their way.

The soldier cleared her throat as she looked at a driver, who was beeping her horn at the sudden appearance of two girls when the cars traffic light was green, and raised her free hand as she bowed to apologize.

Sayaka laughed and hurried their pace. “You see, I prefer them dorkier and with dangerous aura around them.”  
  
Mukuro’s eyes widened. “I… Thanks?” After a pause, Mukuro added. “Are you sure this is the way to the restaurant?”

“Of course! I have psychic powers after all.” Sayaka joked, earning a small smile from Mukuro.

They continued walking for approximately 15 minutes until they found a crowd on the way, all of them facing to what seemed to be a window display of some kind.

Sayaka, who was too curious for her own good, prompted them to get near and find out what were they all staring at so thoroughly. Both girls made their way through the mass of people and somehow ended up on front of the store window itself, where multiple TVs were giving the latest news.

Mukuro’s world crushed down to her feet when she listened to the words of the man saying the news.

_“Enoshima Junko, the gorgeous teen fashionista, has been sexually assaulted by her manager, who had handcuffed her to a pole in order to neutralize her, on her birthday.”_

The soldier took a step backwards.

_“The man, who is thirty years older than the girl, has claimed to have not raped the girl. Furthermore, he states that Enoshima Junko seduced and prompted him to get intimate with her.”_

Mukuro’s vision was blurry, everything was spinning around and she couldn’t hear anything that wasn’t the newsman.

_“The police has already arrested him, and the trial will be held after Christmas.”_

The soldier screamt, not noticing that she was being dragged away from the shop window and far away from the crowd. Tears fell from her eyes as her throat felt like it was going to split into two.

“Mukuro!” Hearing her name made her snap out of the state she was in. In front of her stood Sayaka, all color drained from her face, her eyes wide and darkened.

The soldier couldn’t breathe, everything was too overwhelming.

She felt as if she was a kid again, when she couldn’t protect herself and her sister from whatever the world was going to throw at them next.

“We’ll go see her, okay?” Sayaka promised, placing her shaky hands on Mukuro’s tense shoulders.

“I’m going to end that son of a bitch…” Mukuro growled, her entire body shaking because of the anger.

The idol wanted to step back, but she had to stay where she was and somehow get pass Mukuro’s anger to make her snap and stop her before she could do something illegal.

“You’re not in Fenrir anymore, you can’t k—”

“ **_I DON’T CARE!_ **” Mukuro roared as tears began to run down her freckled cheeks. Sayaka gasped, taken aback by the fierceness in Mukuro’s voice. The soldier let her head fall and whimpered. “I’m going to make him pay.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Sayaka whispered as she tentatively embraced Mukuro, who hugged her back in a matter of seconds.

“I just want us to be happy and have a normal life, damnit.” Mukuro whispered against Sayaka’s shoulder.

Sayaka hummed, sadly at a loss of words.

The idol narrowed her eyes and groaned softly as she thought about how she could get the rest of her classmates to help them with the issue at hand.

 _“If you hurt one of us… You’re messing with us all.”_  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the Despair Sisters, aka two big and useless lesbian disasters!
> 
> Someone please protect them from my awful and twisted mind...
> 
> It already is 24th where I live so screw it, I'm posting this at 12:15 AM! I love my Queens too much to even dare to wait 9 hours to share my tribute.
> 
> I'm deeply sorry if there are mistakes or if this work is just awful, it's my fault and I accept it. However, I hope y'all have enjoyed it, as much as one can enjoy an angsty fanfic that's a literal mess.


End file.
